Despierta, Bella
by DraBSwan
Summary: Bella y Edward son unos padres muy atareados con sus responsabilidades diarias. Se aman pero empiezan a dudar de que la llama de la pasión pueda sobrevivir a los agobios del día a día. Pero a veces las llamas sólo necesitan un poco de oxígeno... AH. ONE SHOT. ADVERTENCIA: ya lo publiqué hace año y medio en AO3, y está leído por muchas de vosotras. Solo está editado.


**Buenas noches, lectoras. Esto no es nada nuevo. Es un OS que conocéis muchas de mis lectoras ya que está alojado en la plataforma AO3 desde hace año y medio. Esperaba que aquello se animara más y sustituyera a Fanfiction y su censura. Esta fue mi ilusionada contribución, pero tras todos estos meses aquella web sigue en fase beta y en la actualidad no hay sustituto ****popular para FF.** Así que he decidido traer aquí mi único one shot hasta el momento como autora individual (algunas ya sabéis que he colaborado en un par de OS con cinco autoras más bajo el nombre de _Patchwork writers_).

**Espero que las que no lo conozcáis lo disfrutéis. Quizá mi reciente maternidad me ha hecho acordarme de él y no querer que esté separado del resto de mis fics... En su momento lo dediqué a todas las madres, sobre todo a las recientes y a las futuras. Fue inspirado por el capítulo "Paternidad" del libro "Inteligencia erótica", de Esther Perel.**

**Agradecimientos: a _Maria José_ y _Pegn_, y también a _Nurymisu_ por su ayuda, entonces y siempre.**

**Disclaimer: Edward y Bella no son míos. Mis neuras sí.**

**Advertencias: historia para mayores de 18 años por erotismo explícito.**

**Música: _S&M_, de Rihanna. _Sex on fire_, de Kings Of Leon.**

.

* * *

**.**

**Despierta, Bella**

**.**

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!

—¡Mamá! —gritó la niña de nuevo.

—Mierda —siseó Bella al golpearse un pie descalzo contra el marco de la puerta.

Se precipitó cojeando sobre la camita de la pequeña Renée, jadeante y con el corazón latiéndole furioso en el pecho.

—Estoy aquí, hija —murmuró.

Pero no hubo respuesta. En la penumbra de la habitación tocó su cabecita de cabellos rizados y comprobó que la pequeña seguía dormida.

—Tranquila, sólo es un sueño —susurró, más para sí que para su hija.

Se sentó al lado de la cama y esperó pacientemente unos minutos, los codos apoyados en los muslos, las manos frotando lentamente su cara, por si acaso su hija la volvía a llamar en sueños. Escuchó un leve sonido en la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Otra vez ha gritado en sueños? —La suave voz de su marido se escuchó en medio de la oscuridad.

—Sí... No le está sentando nada bien eso de ir a la guardería, duerme muy inquieta —murmuró, la voz apagada tras sus manos. No pudo evitar una punzada de culpabilidad.

Sintió que unas fuertes manos tiraban de ella con suavidad y la alzaban.

—Bella... —En la oscuridad su marido la abrazó, y ella hundió su cara en el hueco del cuello masculino, sintiendo la incipiente barba rozándole la nariz—. No pasa nada. Es un cambio en su vida, pero se acostumbrará.

—Edward... todavía no trabajo... Podía haber seguido cuidando de Renée hasta que empezara el colegio.

Su marido suspiró mientras la abrazaba aún con más fuerza. No era la primera vez que tenían ese argumento. Desde el nacimiento de Elizabeth, la pequeña de la casa, Bella había estado muy ocupada con sus dos pequeñas, a veces feliz con eso, otras claramente sobrepasada por las energías de las dos niñas. Pensando que le iría bien tener un poco de ayuda, él la había presionado para que aceptara dejar a la mayor en la guardería durante unas pocas horas al día . Su esposa no se daba cuenta pero él veía que, aunque era feliz cuidando de su familia, le estaba dedicando absolutamente toda su energía a eso, veinticuatro horas al día siete días a la semana. Él lo había visto infinidad de veces en su consulta de pediatría y ahora se lo estaba encontrando en su hogar.

—Bella... —la tomó de la cintura y la llevó hasta la cama—. Ya hemos hablado de eso.

—No, no _hemos_ hablado. _Tú_ has hablado —refunfuñó.

—Y tú estuviste de acuerdo.

—Pues ya no lo estoy —frunció los labios.

—Cariño... —Él la soltó y se pasó una mano por el cabello, tapando un bostezo con la otra. No iba a empezar de nuevo con eso ahora—. Son las cuatro de la madrugada. Dentro de poco más de dos horas sonará el despertador, si es que no nos despiertan las niñas antes. ¿Discutimos eso mañana? —repuso serenamente.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cuando vuelvas del trabajo? Estarás demasiado cansado como para hablar de nada. —Aunque habló en susurros, el rencor se filtró en su tono.

Edward volvió a suspirar mientras se acostaban. Era cierto que últimamente había salido muy tarde de su consulta privada de pediatra, pero era casi inevitable. Era pleno invierno, y la gripe y otras infecciones respiratorias atacaban con fuerza a los más pequeños, por lo que tenía muchas más visitas que antes. No podía decir que no a sus pacientes cuando le necesitaban, además de que el dinero extra les venía muy bien para pagar la guardería. Y aunque su cabezota esposa no quisiera darse cuenta, ella también lo necesitaba. ¿Por qué no quería comprenderlo? ¿No veía que él se preocupaba de su familia, y hacía lo que hacía sólo por ellas?

Disgustado, se dio la vuelta en la cama y murmuró un "buenas noches".

Bella quedó boca arriba sobre el colchón, sintiendo las ardientes lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Sabía que su disgusto era más producto del cansancio que otra cosa. Pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de autocompasión, e intoxicarse con ella. Las lágrimas fluyeron con abundancia mientras sentía la respiración de su marido volverse más pausada. Su espalda vuelta hacia ella era casi como un insulto, y dolía. Porque cada noche desde que dormían juntos se habían dado la mano bajo las sábanas mientras se dejaban llevar por el sueño. Cada noche durante años. Esta era la primera vez que él adoptaba esa postura y eso se le clavaba en el pecho provocándole dolor físico.

Invocadas por su actual estado de ánimo aparecieron en su mente imágenes de los antiguamente apasionados encuentros sexuales con su marido... ¿Cuánto hacía que no hacían el amor? Arrugó levemente el ceño mientras intentaba recordar... estaban a mitad de febrero... Dios, ¿aún no lo habían hecho en lo que llevaban de año? Recordaba vagamente que Edward se le había acercado la noche de fin de año queriendo estar con ella, pero estaba cansada. La pequeña Beth había estado con fiebre y no había querido comer nada. A pesar de que a sus nueve meses era una pequeña comilona la pobrecilla había rechazado todas sus papillas y había estado enganchada a su pecho o pegada a sus brazos los dos días previos, hasta que le había bajado la fiebre. Bella apenas había dormido en cuarenta y ocho horas, y lo que necesitaba eran mimos. Pero su marido quería sexo, ella no tenía ganas, y si le hubiera dicho que sí se habría sentido usada... y eso habría sido peor.

Más de dos meses sin sexo... esto era peor que con Renée. La oscuridad del dormitorio se metió en su corazón profundamente. ¿Cuándo volvería a tener ganas de hacer el amor con su marido? ¿Y si Edward la dejaba? ¿Y si buscaba fuera lo que no tenía en casa?

En aquellos momentos su almohada estaba ya completamente húmeda de lágrimas, como parte de sus cabellos. Completamente borracha de tristeza, por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba dejándose llevar demasiado lejos por aquellas emociones negativas. Estiró la mano hacia la mesilla de noche, abrió el cajón y sacó un pañuelo, intentando sonarse los mocos sin hacer demasiado ruido. No quería despertar a Edward y que la viera así. Estaba bien poder llorar, eso relajaba mucho, pero ya era suficiente. Se esforzó en detener su negatividad, y se puso de lado en la gran cama de matrimonio, de espaldas a su marido, sintiendo el espacio entre ellos tan patente como si fuera una pared.

ººº

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días. —Bella preparaba el desayuno de su familia mientras Edward estaba en la ducha. Repasaba mentalmente las tareas del día que tenía por delante cuando fue sorprendida por la voz de su marido. ¿Seguiría enfadado? Tenían que hablar de lo de anoche. Pero no sabía si girarse y observar su expresión.

_Bah, que se fastidie. Él me dio la espalda. _Tomó aire con fuerza mientras vertía la leche sobre los cereales. Ella ya había desayunado de pie, un bol de cereales mientras se hacía el café, que era lo único que tomaba Edward antes de salir al trabajo.

Bella esperaba que él le dijera algo. Que hablara con ella. Que le preguntara si le pasaba algo. Pero no fue así. Su silencioso marido se sirvió un café y se lo tomó de un solo sorbo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo comprobar que llevaba el maletín médico en la mano. Ni siquiera lo había dejado en el suelo para tomar la reconfortante bebida.

—Hasta la noche, Bella. Hoy llegaré un poco tarde, no me esperes despierta —murmuró dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba ya en la puerta y se había marchado. Bella de nuevo sintió las lágrimas fluir hacia abajo, como sus ánimos.

—Mami. —No supo cuánto tiempo había estado así hasta que una dulce voz la llamó desde detrás.

Se secó rápidamente la cara y se giró. Su hija mayor la miraba con aquellos grandes ojos marrones, iguales que los suyos, y le sonreía. Sintió que su corazón se derretía de amor maternal mientras correspondía a su sonrisa.

—Días —añadió la pequeña, orgullosa de su buena educación.

Renée nunca decía "buenos" delante del "días". Lo cual, en el momento actual, parecía de lo más apropiado. Forzó una sonrisa y la pequeña se la quedó mirando atentamente, como si detectara algo extraño en su gesto, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Has dormido bien, "peque"? Vamos a desayunar antes de que se despierte tu hermana.

—Sí, he domido bien. Un poco bien —corrigió mientras se encogía de hombros y hacía un gesto con la cara que, dolorosamente, le recordó muchísimo a Edward.

La niña podía tener su físico, pero en lo demás era tan parecida a él... Depositó el bol en la mesa de la cocina y le acercó su silla elevada. La niña trepó con agilidad y, cuando se aseguró de que estaba bien sentada, se sentó a su lado. La miró mientras la niña comenzaba a engullir sus cereales.

—Ya... "Un poco bien". Esta noche has gritado mientras dormías. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Renée negó y sus oscuros rizos se removieron en su cabecita, pero no dijo nada más mientras otra cucharada entraba en su boca.

—Sé que no vas muy contenta, pero el "cole" es algo bueno. —Bella seguía intentando sonsacar a su hija.

Los grandes ojos almendrados se la quedaron mirando fijamente mientras se metía una gran cucharada en la boca.

—¿Bueno? —repitió como si su madre acabara de hablar en chino.

—Es bueno... sí. —Se esforzaba en convencerse para convencerla a ella—. Es bueno—repitió— para ti, porque así haces amiguitos. Aprendes cosas. Y así mamá puede hacer cosas en la casa —su voz se fue apagando conforme pronunciaba estas palabras. No estaba tan segura de esto. Debería estarlo, pero... se sentía un poco inepta. Lo cierto es que su madre no era ninguna referencia porque ella era hija única, pero estaba lleno de madres que cuidaban decenas de niños... bueno, no tantos, pero... ¿por qué todas parecían menos cansadas que ella?

Sin contestar, la pequeña alzó el tazón para terminarse la leche restante y dos regueros de líquido le cayeron por la barbilla hasta el pijama.

—Oh, vaya, te has manchado. —En aquel momento se escuchó un llanto proveniente del dormitorio de la menor de los Cullen—. Espera aquí, voy a por tu hermana.

La pequeña Elizabeth calló en cuanto escuchó la suave voz de su madre. Tenía hambre y hacía rato que estaba despierta, pero a pesar de haber hecho varios ruiditos no había conseguido llamar la atención de nadie. Así que había decidido hacer algo más expeditivo. Sonrió feliz mientras su madre la cargaba en sus brazos y abría las cortinas de su dormitorio. La luz entró en el cuarto, iluminando sus alegres colores.

—¿Tienes hambre, eh? —Bella besó la cabecita de pelo cobrizo de su bebé mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la cocina.

Se sentó en una de las sillas y sonrió a Renée mientras se subía la camisa del pijama para alimentar a su hija pequeña. Su corazón olvidó todas sus penas y sus pensamientos oscuros y sintió felicidad mientras contemplaba a su bebé y a su pequeña en la tranquila paz de su hogar.

ººº

—No tienes buena cara.

Edward levantó la mano de su plato para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de Emmett. Este tenía su estudio de arquitectura cerca de la consulta privada de su hermano, y solían quedar para comer.

—Nada grave... Ya sabes, hijos —musitó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo cierto era que se sentía fatal por haberse marchado de aquella forma de su casa. Había llamado al móvil de Bella varias veces pero esta no le había contestado, y empezaba a estar preocupado.

—Sí, lo sé. —El moreno dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua y sonrió con empatía—. ¿Seguís en esa fase de sequía?

—¿Sequía? —repitió Edward mientras decidía qué le podía explicar a su hermano que luego no se volviera en su contra en forma de broma durante alguna cena familiar.

Pero necesitaba desahogarse un poco. Además, Emmett y Rose tenían también dos hijos gemelos, un poco mayores que sus pequeñas, y ¿quién mejor que él para aconsejarle? No es que Edward fuera un obseso sexual, pero Bella y él habían tenido una vida sexual muy placentera y apasionada hasta el nacimiento de su primera hija, y aún habían podido mantener la llama contra viento, pañales y marea tras el nacimiento de Renée. Pero desde que Elizabeth había nacido, se podían contar con los dedos de las manos (y sobraban muchos) las veces que habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Y para colmo había tenido la sensación de que Bella accedía sólo porque él se lo había pedido.

—Sí, sequía es decir poco. Hay más vida en Plutón que en nuestra cama —su boca se torció en una sonrisa amarga.

—Sabes que eso es normal. Ya pasará —el arquitecto fue tajante.

—No sé. —Edward se frotó la cara con ambas manos. Estaba cansado. Muy cansado—. Esta vez es incluso peor que con Renée. Bella está totalmente absorbida por el cuidado de las niñas. Se la ve feliz con ellas, pero no tanto conmigo—comentó con cierta acritud—. Ni siquiera cuando se le terminó el contrato y no se lo renovaron por estar embarazada estaba tan irritable.

—Edward... —Emmett lo miró por encima de sus gafas—. En serio, no me digas que no has visto esto cientos de veces en tu consulta. Pasará, y lo sabes. No dramatices. Todo vuelve a su sitio, poco a poco —terminó, arqueando las cejas y arrugando la frente.

—Emmett, la necesito —exhaló el pediatra—. Sé que esto que nos pasa es normal, pero... Me da miedo. ¿Y si es de esas mujeres que se entregan por completo al cuidado de sus hijos? ¿Y si jamás le vuelve a apetecer estar conmigo... estar como antes? No quiero que lo haga por obligación, por complacerme. Y en este momento parece que el sexo es lo que menos le apetece.

—En serio, hermano. La falta de sueño y el agotamiento te están minando la moral más que la falta de... sexo. Ella está irritable también, como es normal, y entonces es cuando saltan chispas entre vosotros... chispas de las malas.

Edward sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

—Ya... una de esas saltó anoche —suspiró—. La he llamado para disculparme, pero me ha saltado el contestador.

—Pues ya tardas en volver a llamarla, Edward. Eso es lo que hay que evitar, los malos rollos. Y cuando aparecen, hacer las paces. Todo lo demás vendrá con el tiempo.

Edward apretó los labios y alzó una mano para pedir la cuenta.

ººº

—¿Ya duerme mejor por las noches?—Alice miraba a su amiga, admirando el brillo de sus ojos contemplando a su bebé dormir en su silla de paseo.

—Sí... la verdad es que lo de los dientes ha sido muy pesado —agitó la cabeza—. Con la primera casi no me enteré, pero con esta...

—Hablas siempre en primera persona, como si fueras la única que las cuida —observó Alice con suavidad.

Bella se la quedó mirando, parpadeando. No se había dado cuenta de eso, pero era cierto.

—Bueno... no quería decir eso, tu hermano es muy colaborador —se detuvo un momento, pensando antes de proseguir—. Pero trabaja mucho fuera de casa y soy yo la que está con ellas todo el día, menos las horas que Renée está en la guardería, claro.

—Ya...— Alice removía su _capuccino_ sin dejar de mirar la cara de su amiga.

Era curioso el cambio que la maternidad había hecho en ella. Había pasado de ser una enfermera de Urgencias, competente y luchadora, a desvivirse por sus hijas. Esa era otra forma de lucha, pensó para sí. Una lucha que la hacía aparecer cansada y ojerosa, y sin embargo feliz.

Al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Bella dio un sorbo a su descafeinado mientras daba vueltas a lo que había pasado con su marido. Tenía ganas de hablarlo con alguien, aunque Alice no era la más apropiada. Quizá podía llamar a Rose, su cuñada. O quedar con sus amigas, las del grupo de preparación al parto. Era agradable compartir experiencias con ellas y, aunque a ella no le gustaba mucho comentar cosas privadas en grupo, lo cierto es que varias de sus amigas no se cortaban en hacerlo, y se daba cuenta de que lo que le pasaba a ella era algo bastante común.

—¿Intentas doblar la cuchara con la mirada?

—¿Qué?

—Bells, llevas dos minutos en silencio mirando la cuchara de tu café.

—Ah...

—Por dios, niña. ¿Estás bien?

—Bueno... he tenido una discusión con Edward. Mejor dicho, no he tenido una discusión. Me puse un poco borde, es cierto, pero él... Él se dio la vuelta en la cama y... —el sonido del móvil la interrumpió. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de su marido—. Es él —susurró como si él la pudiera escuchar aun sin haber contestado.

Mientras le daba a la tecla de contestar meció un poco la sillita al darse cuenta de que Elizabeth estaba parpadeando como si se fuera a despertar.

—Shhhhhh..Dime —su tono de voz era bajo.

—Bella, te he llamado tres veces, estaba preocupado. —La voz de su sobreprotector marido era dulce, cálida, ansiosa, y disolvió el resto del hielo que aún sentía en su pecho desde la noche.

—Estoy con Alice, Edward. Tomando un café. El mío descafeinado —añadió rápidamente, sintiendo la necesidad de explicarse, y luego sintiéndose tonta por hacerlo. El que su marido fuera pediatra a veces complicaba las cosas en vez de ayudar.

_Ella se confiesa con Alice, y yo con Emmett. Todo queda en familia._

—Amor, escucha... lo siento. Siento haber sido tan capullo. Sé que estás cansada, pero... sólo quería decirte que yo también. Y que por eso he reaccionado así. Y que lo siento. Bueno, eso ya lo he dicho —farfulló el médico.

—Sí, ya lo has dicho —sonrió al teléfono—. No te preocupes, cariño, luego hablamos en casa, tranquilamente, cuando acostemos a las niñas.

—Te quiero, Bella. No lo olvides nunca.

—Y yo a ti, cariño.—La sonrisa de la castaña se acentuó, y Alice puso los ojos en blanco mientras Bella adoptaba esa expresión de embobada que ya le conocía.

Esperó a que Bella colgara el móvil, aún con la sonrisa en la boca, y habló.

—Decías... "Él se dio la vuelta" ¿y? —alzó una ceja mirándola con su cara de duendecillo travieso.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Nada—suspiró—. Cosas normales. Supongo...—se encogió de hombros—. Creo que saco las cosas de quicio.

—De eso te quería hablar —afirmó Alice.

En aquel momento la pequeña Elizabeth hizo un ruidito para indicar que estaba despierta.

—Ah, mi pequeñina está despierta. ¿Quieres merendar? —canturreó.

Bella compuso la que Alice llamaba "cara de embobada número dos" y clavó sus ojos enamorados en su hija, quien le devolvió la mirada con aquellos enormes orbes marrones y soltó una risita. Alice supo que en aquel momento ella misma estaba poniendo una cara de tonta parecida a la de su cuñada, y no le importaba. Contempló con una mezcla de miedo y envidia, una vez más, el cambio que la maternidad había provocado en su amiga.

Bella tomó a la pequeña y se la colocó en el regazo, subiéndose el jersey y colocándola discretamente en su pecho. Al principio le daba vergüenza dar el pecho en público, pero había aprendido a hacerlo de una forma discreta. Siempre se sentaba de cara a la pared y llevaba ropa que pudiera levantar sin problema.

Alice escuchó deshecha los ruiditos de alegría de Beth antes de ponerse al pecho, vio cómo abrazaba a su madre mientras se alimentaba, y le entraron ganas de llamar a Jasper para ponerse a la labor de embarazarse.

Pero fueron tres segundos y sacudió la cabeza. No era un buen momento en su carrera ni en la de Jasper, la maternidad tendría que esperar. Y eso la llevaba al tema que estaba tratando con Bella.

—Bells, nena, tu "peque" ya tiene nueve meses.

La castaña frunció el ceño y la miró airada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? La OMS recomienda la lactancia materna hasta los... —su amiga la detuvo alzando rápidamente una mano.

—Deja ya el rollo de la OMS. Me lo has soltado varias veces. No hablaba de eso.

—Lo siento, no lo recordaba.—Bella se mordió el labio—. Y ya sabes que estoy un poco a la defensiva con ese tema.

—No lo jures, cielo. Me refería a que ¿cuántas veces has salido con tus amigas desde que tuviste a Elizabeth? Y no me refiero —añadió rápidamente al ver que su amiga abría la boca de inmediato— a tus amigas del grupo de preparación al parto.—Sonrió al ver la expresión decaída de Bella—. Me refiero a salir una noche con nosotras: Rose, Ángela, tú y yo.

—Sabes bien que la respuesta es "cero veces". Pero ya tendremos tiempo —sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a centrar en su pequeña.

—Oh, vamos, Bells, no insistiría en esto si no pensara que es bueno para ti. Y si es bueno para ti, lo es para Edward y las niñas. Tienes que recuperar un poco de tu yo independiente. Salir de tu rol de madre.

—¿Ahora eres una experta en psicología y maternidad? —se mofó Bella, alzando una ceja a su amiga.

—Sólo veo las cosas desde fuera. Y no me corto un pelo en decirte lo que veo —contraatacó la morena—. No pierdes nada. Papá y mamá se mueren de ganas de tener a las pequeñas un día completo con ellas. Alimentarlas, bañarlas y acostarlas. ¿Le privarás a Esme de ese gusto, ella que te quiere como una madre? —Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los de su amiga, como queriendo hipnotizarla.

Bella apretó los labios ante los intentos manipuladores de su cuñada.

—No sé... ¿Y si la pequeña se niega a comer si no estoy yo? —repuso reticente.

—Oh, vamos, eso no cuela. Sabes perfectamente que mi sobrina —la miró con dulzura— es una chica lista. Y tienes leche materna congelada suficiente como para llenar el almacén de un supermercado. Vamos... —su voz era tentadora—. Una noche de chicas. Sólo una... —compuso uno de sus pucheros, y Bella rio entre dientes. La pequeña Renée había aprendido de su tía y los usaba con tanta frecuencia que cada vez hacían menos efecto. Se estaba inmunizando.

—Definitivamente... No.

ººº

—Definitivamente, eres una manipuladora —Bella aún estaba de morros.

—Oh, vamos, Bella, no seas aguafiestas. —Alice le pasó un gin-tonic, su bebida favorita—. Vamos a pasarlo bien. Y deja ya de llamar a mamá. La vas a hacer sentir una inútil, y te recuerdo que ha criado a tres hijos.

Ambas cuñadas se quedaron mirando, lanzándose dardos con los ojos.

—La verdad es que eso de la noche de chicas no es mala idea. Y llevábamos muchos meses sin salir juntas. —La dulce Angela intentó echar un cable y Bella apretó los labios.

No quería pagar su mal humor con Angela. Pero Alice le había preparado una trampa y le había dado un empujoncito para caer en ella. En una comida familiar la morena había hablado con Esme sobre la propuesta que le había hecho a Bella, ocultando el hecho de que esta se había negado, y su suegra se había emocionado tanto que Bella no tuvo otra que ceder.

Eso no se le hacía a una amiga.

—Venga, nena —Rose le dio un codazo—. Esto es como un soplo de aire fresco. Una copa, un poco de charla y te vas a casa. Piensa que Edward debe estar pasándolo en grande con los chicos. Vamos, haz tú lo mismo... relájate y disfruta —arqueó las cejas varias veces y Bella no pudo evitar sonreír. Su cuñada llevaba ya una copa de más y las habituales seriedad y gesto adusto habían desaparecido de su hermoso rostro.

Exhaló con fuerza y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Estaba deliciosa y fría, y se le escapó un suave gemido de placer.

—Oh, vaya, no quería decir que te relajaras _tanto _—se carcajeó Rosalie, y las demás la siguieron.

—No os giréis pero creo que hasta la ha escuchado ese tío rubio de allá. —Ocultando en parte su cara con su vaso de mojito, Angela clavó su mirada en un punto justo enfrente de ella—. Vale, se me había olvidado que cuando una no quiere que la gente se gire, lo último que ha de hacer es pedirlo —bufó, subiendo más el vaso y bajando la mirada, avergonzada.

—Oh, Bells, te mira a ti y está buenísimo—dijo Alice—. Pero mi hermano es más guapo, ¿eh? —rio.

Otra con exceso de alcoholemia, suspiró Bella. Había apartado la mirada en seguida. Aquel tipo iba bien vestido, y estaba solo en la barra, señal inequívoca de que había salido de caza. Y ella hacía tiempo que no era la presa de nadie.

Bebió un trago de su vaso, los párpados bajos, mientras intuía que aquel hombre seguía clavando sus azules ojos en ella.

Decidió dejar de prestarle atención. Era un viernes por la noche y el _pub _estaba a tope, la zona de baile llena de gente moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Bella se estaba animando un poco. No sabía si era la ingesta desacostumbrada de alcohol, pues llevaba meses sin probarlo, o que estaba simplemente relajándose y disfrutando, como le pedía Rose. La charla con las chicas fue animándose, y se dio cuenta de que a Alice no le faltaba razón. Aunque disfrutaba de sus pequeñas una cosa no quitaba la otra, pensó intentando sacudirse de encima el último resquicio de culpabilidad que le quedaba.

—Eh, vamos a bailar —Rose se levantó y tiró de ella, pero se mantuvo firme en su asiento mientras Angela y Alice se lanzaban a la pista al ritmo de S&M de Rihanna.

—Rose, sabes que _yo_ no bailo.

—Te he visto bailar con Edward —se plantó con los brazos en jarras y la miró ceñuda.

_Oh, vaya, la jefa Rose volvió de sus vacaciones._

—Sólo puedo bailar cuando él me sujeta. Si no lo más probable es que se abra la tierra y me trague —se defendió.

—Entonces me quedo contigo. La verdad es que no me ha acaba de gustar el tipo ese de la barra, y sabes que tengo buen olfato para detectar a los tíos cabrones. Aunque hace rato que no lo veo. —La rubia miró de un lado a otro, pero estaba oscuro y con tanta gente era difícil estar segura.

—Ah, no, ni hablar —esta vez fue Bella la que frunció el ceño—. ¿Cuánto hace que no sales a bailar?

—En Nochevieja salimos Emmett y yo —arqueó una ceja desafiante, como esperando la siguiente pregunta para rebatirla también.

_Joder, tengo que salir un poco más. _

—Mira... —Bella se puso muy seria, para darle más peso a lo que iba a decir—. De ninguna forma voy a ir allá —apuntó a la pista, donde Alice y Angela se movían con mucho ritmo—. Eso tenlo por seguro. Pero si me haces sentir como una aguafiestas vas a estropear lo bien que lo estoy pasando ahora.

En cuanto vio el cambio de expresión de Rose se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo. Esta bajó los hombros y la barbilla en señal de derrota y se le acercó.

—Está bien, pero estaré vigilándote.

—Escucha, sé defenderme de los moscones. No he perdido tanta práctica —simuló estar ofendida.

_Y de paso puedo aprovechar que estoy sola para ir al baño y llamar a Esme antes de que se acuesten._

—No lo dudo. —Rose curvó los labios un segundo antes de girar sobre sus taconazos y lanzarse a la pista.

De inmediato escuchó una voz a su espalda y sin saber por qué tuvo un escalofrío.

—¿Tú no bailas?

Bella no necesitó girarse para saber quién le estaba hablando. Sintió sus uñas alargarse como las de un gato, así como erizarse el vello de su nuca. Sus instintos naturales pugnaban contra la buena educación entrelazada en su material genético como un cromosoma más, y decidió ser medianamente cortés.

—Sólo bailo con mi marido. —Se giró para mirar su cara y se removió un poco en la silla al darse cuenta de que se había sentado a su lado y su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del suyo.

Aquel tipo habría podido ser muy atractivo si no hubiera sido por la intensa frialdad de sus ojos y su expresión dominante. Y realmente la letra de la canción que sonaba no contribuía a serenarla. En absoluto.

—Pues es una lástima —sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos, pero la mirada no se le iluminó —. Me llamo James.

Le tendió la mano pero Bella se esforzó en no tomarla. Él la retiró con lentitud, y ampliando la sonrisa siguió acechándola de una forma que Bella se comenzaba a plantear si aquel hombre pestañeaba.

Por un segundo miró a la pista y se encontró a sus amigas bailando como unas locas. Luego volvió sus ojos al desconocido. No quería que interpretara aquello como un signo de debilidad. Ella sola era capaz de patearle el culo si hacía falta.

—James, la verdad es que no necesito compañía —pronunció con firmeza, clavándole la mirada.

—No es eso lo que me parece.

Hizo un gesto para mover su taburete y apartarlo de la indeseada cercanía de aquel depredador, pero él se inclinó un poco hacia ella, anulando los escasos centímetros que Bella había conseguido de ventaja.

—Me parece que tu cuerpo está pidiendo un buen polvo a gritos —murmuró tan de cerca que Bella pudo oler el alcohol del whisky que tomaba, y sentir el calor de su aliento en su rostro.

Por un momento se quedó congelada. No esperaba que fuera tan groseramente directo, y eso la desarmó. Pero inesperadamente su brazo se movió solo, y por fin sus instintos tomaron completa posesión de su cuerpo. El contenido de su bebida terminó esparcido por la cara y el caro traje de James. Este se echó atrás y con un movimiento rápido le sujetó la muñeca que agarraba el vaso.

—Suéltala o te arranco el brazo.

La voz helada consiguió su propósito. Ambos se giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía y se encontraron con un par de furiosos ojos verdes.

Bella no reaccionó. Se quedó mirando aquella aparición con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, lo que habría sido una cara divertida de fotografiar si no hubiera sido por las circunstancias. Pero James sí reaccionó. Se puso de pie lentamente para medirse con el recién llegado. Para su desgracia, este era bastante más alto que él. Y no sabía qué tripa se le había roto, pero estaba muy cabreado.

Por un momento James se planteó si aquella presa valía la pena pelear por ella, y decidió que no. Era un hombre práctico, y no iba a pegarse con otro hombre para no sacar nada a cambio. Además, sabía suficiente de lenguaje corporal como para darse cuenta de que aquel tío estaba a una palabra de perder el control. Su gesto ligeramente encorvado hacia delante, los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa no presagiaban nada bueno.

_Posición de ataque... La retirada es una buena estrategia._

Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre las sombras del local, de donde había salido.

Cuando desapareció de su vista, Edward volvió su mirada hacia Bella, encontrándose a esta observándolo fijamente. Se movió para sentarse en el taburete que había al lado de ella, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo tenso que estaba. Relajó sus puños, sintiendo el rápido latido de su corazón. Realmente había estado a punto de agarrar del cuello a aquel tipo y propinarle un puñetazo en su cara de psicópata cuando vio como cogía a Bella de la muñeca.

Se sentó al lado de su mujer y vio que ella movía los labios, murmurando algo que no llegó a oír. Se acercó más y se dio cuenta de lo bien que olía. De cuánto necesitaba su proximidad. De cuánto miedo tenía de perderla.

—¿Qué?

—Decía que lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —él abrió los ojos esmeralda desmesuradamente, sin comprender.

—Estoy desentrenada... quizá debería haber sido más clara con ese tipo. A lo mejor le he mandado algún tipo de señal para que se acercara, sin darme cuenta... —su voz se apagó, y su expresión inocente y sus palabras le dieron ganas de comérsela a besos.

—No —habló muy cerca de su pálida cara, aguantándose las ganas locas de besarla que le estaban entrando—. Yo soy quien lo siente. Debería haber intervenido antes, no me gustaba la cara de ese...

—Joder, Edward. ¡Es nuestra noche de chicas! ¡Eres un aguafiestas!—la voz chillona de su hermana interrumpió sus palabras.

Ambos se giraron y se encontraron a la morena con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, los párpados entornados y la boca fruncida.

—¿Mamá no te enseñó a no interrumpir las conversaciones de adultos? —Edward la miró, devolviéndole la misma expresión.

Rose y Angela llegaban en aquel momento y empezaron a protestar por lo mismo.

—¿No la puedes dejar con sus amigas ni que sea una noche? —espetó Rosalie.

—Querrás decir sola, porque aquí no había ninguna amiga cuando se le ha acercado el peor depredador del local —gruñó.

Edward estaba indignado y su mirada llameaba. Seguramente el subidón de adrenalina que había sufrido aún le seguía afectando. Bella decidió que era el momento de irse cuando Rosalie, Alice y Angela repitieron al unísono:

—¿Depredador? —Miraron a Bella, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Un tío se ha puesto un poco pesado.

—¿Un _poco_? —casi gritó su marido—. Le has tenido que lanzar la bebida a la cara y te ha agarrado de la muñeca.

— ¿Qué? Pues vaya lo que nos hemos perdido —Rosalie miró a Bella atónita. Luego hubo un cambio brusco en su expresión y se dirigió con gesto enfadado a Alice y Angela, como si sólo fuera culpa de ellas el no haber visto nada—. Me hubiera gustado patearle el culo a ese capullo. Lo siento, Bella. Menudas amigas somos...

—No pasa nada —sonrió esta—. No ha sido tan grave.

Volvió a mirar a su marido y se mordió el labio. Su parte feminista, una vocecita interna que protestaba diciendo que no le hacía falta ningún macho para defenderse y que se bastaba a sí misma, fue ahogada rápidamente por la sensación de protección que él le acababa de dar. Pero tenía que saber una cosa.

—¿Qué hacías aquí?

El médico bajó la vista, un poco avergonzado, y se acercó más a Bella para que sólo pudiera escucharle su esposa. Las demás captaron el gesto, se apartaron un poco y se pusieron a hablar entre ellas.

—No sé qué hago aquí, Bella. He venido sin pensar. Necesitaba verte... Últimamente hemos estado algo distantes. Pero cuando he llegado he pensado que tendrías razón si te enfadabas conmigo, por no dejarte tranquila en tu noche de chicas. Así que me he quedado en aquel rincón —señaló con la barbilla un punto alejado del local—, mirándote.

—¿Me espiabas? —parpadeó.

—¡No! —miró hacia abajo, más avergonzado. Hizo una breve pausa, como decidiendo si confesarse, y al final prosiguió—. Sólo te miraba. Eres preciosa, pero esta noche estás... increíble. He sentido celos, y después terror, pensando que quizá algún día podría perderte a manos de otro hombre. Quería acercarme y sacarte a bailar, pero... dudaba de qué hacer. Hasta que he visto como te miraba aquel tipo. Te aseguro que se me han encendido todas las alarmas. —Alzó los ojos y Bella vio ira en ellos—. No me gustaba su aspecto, y cuando he visto que se sentaba a tu lado me he acercado pensando que podrías necesitarme. Pero cuando he visto su mano en tu muñeca... —apretó los dientes.

Bella no dijo nada. Tan sólo clavó sus ojos en los de él, procesando la confesión que acababa de escuchar. Edward esperaba, pero al ver que ella seguía sin reaccionar se levantó y le tendió la mano.

—¿Aún estoy a tiempo para pedirte que bailes conmigo? —Los iris verdes brillaban de una forma especial, aún en la semioscuridad del local.

Bella abrió la boca con sorpresa. En aquel momento comenzaba a sonar "Sex on fire", y su letra sensual penetró por sus venas.

—No es una canción para bailar abrazados.

Edward le sonrió de aquella forma que hacía que le temblaran las piernas.

—¿Importa eso? —Seguía tendiéndole la mano, el gesto tentador.

Bella negó con la cabeza, mientras Alice, Rosalie y Angela los miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa.

La cálida mano de su marido envolvió la suya, sus ardientes ojos fijos en los de ella, y con aquel sencillo contacto Bella revivió un cúmulo de emociones y sensaciones que creía dormidas.

Se sintió levantada y transportada a la pista. Cuando fue consciente de lo que pasaba una mano de su marido estaba posada en la parte baja de su espalda, transmitiéndole su calor a través de la fina capa del vestido que llevaba, y la otra seguía abrazando sus dedos. Su cuerpo estaba moviéndose al ritmo de la música, los ojos prendidos en los de él. Levantó la mano y la puso sobre el hombro de Edward, pero luego lo pensó mejor y la desplazó hacia su nuca, enredando sus dedos en su cabello. Él cerró unos segundos los párpados, disfrutando del contacto.

Sólo él conseguía esa magia. Sus pies se movían sobre la pista, sin pisarle, sin pisarse a sí misma ni a nadie más, y su cuerpo se balanceaba al ritmo de la música, de forma suave. Ni siquiera tenía que mirar por dónde iba. Los ojos verdes eran toda la brújula que necesitaba para moverse por la pista.

_¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no estábamos así? ¿Por qué no me he dado cuenta antes de cuánto le he echado de menos?_

El erotismo de la canción se filtraba en sus oídos, y no sabía si era aquello o la abrasadora mirada de Edward, pero empezó a sentir como su contacto, su cercanía, iban embriagándola, intoxicándola. Atónita, comprobaba todos los cambios en su cuerpo como si los viera en otra persona: la respiración acelerándose, el calor invadiendo su piel y una placentera sensación de deseo creciendo en lo profundo de su vientre.

—Me gustaría estar en casa más tiempo. Mi trabajo me gusta, pero odio el tiempo que me roba para estar contigo, y con las niñas. Os compensaré en primavera, te lo prometo —murmuró él contra su pelo. En aquel momento la tenía tan fuertemente abrazada que le parecía sentir su corazón latiendo acelerado, aunque lo más probable es que fuera sólo el suyo.

—Yo siento estar tan irritable, y cansada, y no tener ganas de nada por la noche.

Se acercó más a él, buscándole, ansiando su contacto. Como respuesta, el brazo de Edward se ciñó a su cintura con más fuerza y sintió que besaba su coronilla. Bella tiró de su nuca hacia ella para indicarle que bajara la cabeza, y le habló en el oído.

—Llévame a casa —musitó.

ººº

Durante el viaje de vuelta en taxi Bella se moría por estar en el regazo de su marido y besarle, y Edward por meter sus manos bajo el vestido y acariciar la suave piel de su esposa, pero el único contacto entre ellos era la piel de las manos que tenían fuertemente entrelazadas. No se miraron ni hablaron, toda su energía concentrada en mantener su postura seria y contenida en el asiento de atrás del taxi.

Caminaron cogidos de la cintura hasta la puerta de su hogar. Bella se sentía nerviosa, con reminiscencias de su primera vez con él. Edward rezaba en silencio a quien fuera porque Bella no cambiara de ánimo. Tenía ganas de sexo, pero ante todo quería hacerle el amor, sentirla deshecha en sus brazos, escucharla susurrar su nombre. Lo deseaba con tantas fuerzas que si ahora ella le decía que no iba a ser una enorme decepción. Se preparó mentalmente, diciéndose que esa noche su esposa y él habían tendido puentes, y que eso era lo importante.

Pero su cuerpo anhelaba sentir el de ella.

Como escuchando su llamada, Bella se abrazó a él y le besó el cuello mientras su marido sacaba las llaves de la casa. Abrió la puerta con dificultad pero en cuanto estuvo abierta la arrastró dentro y la puso contra la pared del recibidor. Estampó su labios contra los de Bella y la dulce boca tanto tiempo añorada se entreabrió hospitalaria, su lengua recibiendo con placer la dulce caricia de su marido. Suaves gemidos brotaban de ambas gargantas mientras hambrientas manos tocaban, rozaban, acariciaban y apretaban el cuerpo del otro.

El cuerpo de Edward se había amoldado al de ella, anulando cualquier espacio entre ellos, su evidente erección presionando el abdomen de la castaña. Una de sus manos se deslizó hasta el pecho de su esposa, acariciándolo con suavidad. Entonces la mano de Bella se alzó rápidamente para sujetarla y separarla con suavidad de su pecho.

—Espera un momento, Edward —jadeó Bella en su boca separándose un poco de él, sin soltarle.

Edward cerró los párpados con fuerza y sintió como si le hubieran abofeteado. Era el momento que había temido: Bella no tenía ganas de estar con él. Se sintió golpeado por un cúmulo de emociones: despecho, decepción, frustración... y, como un timonel en un mar embravecido, tuvo dificultades para conseguir controlarlas. Pero lo logró y abrió los ojos, intentando hablar con dulzura a la mujer que amaba.

—Está bien... —habló entrecortado y la soltó. Sus manos cayeron laxas a cada lado de sus caderas y forzó una sonrisa—. Entiendo que no tengas ganas.

Los grandes ojos almendrados se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Sí que quiero, es que... —soltó una risita nerviosa y lo miró un poco tímida—. No quería cortar el momento, pero me están doliendo mucho los pechos.

La sonrisa forzada desapareció de inmediato para ser sustituida por el gesto de preocupación.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

—Oh, no... —Negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole tranquilizadora—. Están llenísimos, amor, y con todo esto... necesito un minuto humano. Con un sacaleches, a poder ser. —Rio entre dientes—. Lo siento, pero ya no lo aguanto más.

—Ah... —El alivio aligeró su cuerpo tanto que creyó que podría volar. Si la felicidad tenía varios rostros, uno de ellos era el de Edward en aquel momento. No le estaba rechazando, sólo necesitaba unos minutos—. Qué burro soy, siento haber olvidado eso —agitó la cabeza, sintiéndose un torpe adolescente mientras se pasaba los dedos por el cabello.

Bella se puso de puntillas y le rozó los labios con un beso.

—Espérame en el dormitorio.

ººº

Cuando terminó de aliviar sus doloridos pechos Bella decidió verter el contenido del sacaleches por el lavabo, acordándose del alcohol que había bebido. Luego se miró en el espejo del baño situado en la planta baja de la casa. Se había desnudado por completo excepto las braguitas, y contempló la imagen que le devolvía el espejo.

Frunció el ceño, estudiándose con cuidado. Afortunadamente, la cicatriz de las dos cesáreas apenas era visible. Pero aún no había recuperado el peso previo al embarazo, era evidente que le sobraban unos cuantos kilos. Se miró y juzgó los cambios en su cuerpo con frialdad, y de pronto se sintió un poco deprimida. En su dormitorio estaba esperándola su marido, que seguía siendo el dios griego que había conocido a los diecisiete, aunque con quince años más. Y ella no se sentía muy sexy en esos momentos.

_Quizá sea un bajón por el alcohol. Hacía tiempo que no bebía._

Se esforzó por alejar estos pensamientos de su mente. A su marido le gustaba. Puede que no fuera la misma mujer después de dos embarazos pero tampoco estaba tan mal...Se esforzó por sonreírle a su imagen, pero seguía sin encontrarse muy atractiva. Y la libido le había bajado bastante. Normal... El apuro de tener que cortar el momento apasionado en el recibidor, y luego tener unos minutos a una bomba eléctrica succionándote el pezón no era lo más erótico del mundo.

Volvió a recordar la sensación de las manos de Edward sobre su cuerpo y su boca besándola, e inspiró con fuerza. Necesitaba volver a conectar con su marido, y eso implicaba también conectar con su cuerpo. Era algo que había obviado hasta ahora, pero ya no quería estar con él sólo porque lo pidiera. Era una necesidad primaria, casi como respirar o alimentarse.

Se quitó la ropa por completo y se dio una ducha rápida, evitando mojarse el cabello recogiéndoselo en un moño alto. Se depiló de forma igualmente rápida con la maquinilla bajo el tibio chorro de la ducha.

Habría querido ponerse algo de lencería bonita, de esa que hacía tiempo que descansaba en el cajón de la cómoda de su dormitorio, pero lo malo era eso, que estaba en su dormitorio. Y Edward ya estaría allá esperándola desde hacía un buen rato.

_Dioses, que no se haya dormido_.

_Tienes que salir del rol de madre y meterte en el de mujer._ La voz de Alice hizo eco en su cabeza, mientras recordaba que se había burlado de ella cuando le daba ese consejo... por obvio_. ¿Por qué no escuchamos las cosas obvias cuando resulta que lo son por algo? ¿Porque las hemos oído tantas veces que parece que no sean ciertas? _

Se volvió a mirar al espejo, dubitativa, y decidió enrollarse una toalla de baño alrededor del cuerpo.

ººº

Edward se había duchado con agua fría. Muy, muy fría. Necesitaba rebajar el ardor de su cuerpo, y esa era una buena manera. Salió de la bañera, se puso el albornoz y se secó el cabello con una toalla.

Mientras estaba bajo el agua helada había tomado una decisión: no precipitar las cosas. Ir lentamente, como si estuviera redescubriendo el cuerpo de su esposa. Ver cómo reaccionaba ella y no dar las cosas por hechas.

No podía evitar estar nervioso. Bella aún podía echarse atrás, y él se sentiría como un completo idiota. No, peor, sería un completo idiota rechazado y empalmado, aunque no parara de intentar consolarse con poder estar más cerca de ella... al menos en espíritu.

Cuando tuvo el cuerpo seco colgó el albornoz y entró desnudo en la habitación. Antes de entrar en la ducha había subido la calefacción del dormitorio para aumentar la comodidad y había encendido unas velas. Se detuvo un momento frente a su _ipod_ y conectó la música, que llenó el cálido ambiente del dormitorio con una dulce melodía.

—Oh... Edward, qué romántico... Me encanta. —La voz suave de Bella le sacudió por dentro con más fuerza de la que habría creído.

El médico se giró y miró a su esposa por encima de su hombro. Bella estaba en la puerta del dormitorio, y Edward no habría sabido decir si lo de "me encanta" se refería al ambiente de la habitación o a él, porque su mujer paseaba su mirada por su cuerpo desnudo con expresión evidente de deseo.

La excitación domada por el agua helada volvió a invadirle. Él también habría querido admirar su cuerpo desnudo, pero una toalla de baño que sujetaba con su mano izquierda lo envolvía recatadamente. Contuvo las ganas de pedirle que se la quitara. Tras haber tenido a Elizabeth su mujer estaba un poco avergonzada de su cuerpo y durante demasiado tiempo no se había atrevido a mostrarse en todo el esplendor de su desnudez. A él no le importaba que tuviera unos kilos de más y así se lo decía, pero parecía que ella no le terminaba de creer.

_Poco a poco, Edward._

—Me alegra que te guste .—Se volvió del todo, ofreciéndole una vista completa de su cuerpo de frente y mirándola descaradamente.

Casi podía decir que su esposa se había sonrojado. Y es que el cobrizo no podía evitar devorarla con la mirada. Las largas piernas, los redondeados y suaves hombros, el generoso pecho que asomaba por encima de la toalla... Llevaba su precioso cabello de ondas castañas recogido en un moño alto con algunos mechones sueltos enmarcando su hermosa cara. Y aquella incitante imagen y saber lo que había debajo de la toalla hicieron que el efecto de la ducha helada se volatilizara.

Bella se dejó deslumbrar una vez más por su marido y lo miró de arriba abajo sin perder un sólo detalle de su belleza: sus mechones rebeldes húmedos, la mirada cálida y acariciadora en sus ojos de largas pestañas, sus amplios hombros, su estrecha cintura... La tenue luz de las velas se reflejaba y creaba oscilantes sombras en los músculos de su cuerpo y en su incipiente erección. Quería tocarle. Quería sentir toda su piel bajo las palmas de sus manos. Pero era como si se hubiera olvidado de hacer el amor. ¿Sería eso posible? ¿No era como ir en bicicleta, que una vez aprendías no se te olvidaba jamás?

Pero si era así, no debería estar planteándose cuál era el paso siguiente.

Edward contuvo una sonrisa al ver de pronto la expresión un tanto desorientada de su esposa. Así que estaba tan nerviosa como él.

Decidió acercarse con movimientos lentos, y cuando estuvo frente a ella, tan cerca que casi podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sin tocarla, la miró al fondo de los ojos, y ella le correspondió. Durante unos momentos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Había algo sumamente erótico en la forma en que sus miradas estaban enlazadas, más íntimo y sensual que una caricia, una conexión más profunda.

Por fin las manos de Bella se alzaron y se apoyaron en las mejillas de su esposo con ternura, acunando su cara sin perder contacto visual. Edward puso sus manos sobre las de ella, como si las persiguiera, necesitando su calor.

Bella le acariciaba los pómulos, la nariz, las cejas, el fuerte ángulo de la mandíbula, y él cerró los párpados mientras ella le rozaba con tanto cuidado como si temiese que se rompiera. El deseo creció lento e inexorable, calentando desde la médula de sus huesos hasta su piel, un calor bienvenido y placentero que fluía por su mirada y por sus manos hasta la piel de Edward.

—Te amo —susurró Bella de repente—. Y te deseo.

Edward abrió los párpados al oír esa declaración miles de veces escuchada pero aún así siempre tan ansiada. Sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal.

—Yo también a ti, Bella —la voz salió estrangulada por algún nudo en su garganta.

Bella se puso de puntillas y rozó la boca de Edward con la ligereza de una pluma, mientras susurraba dulces palabras en sus labios. Su aroma, su dulce aliento la atraían inexorablemente, y continuó lenta pero sin descanso las caricias en su rostro, besándole, hasta que sintió una cálida humedad en las yemas de sus pulgares.

—Edward... —su voz sonó angustiada cuando se dio cuenta de que él lloraba en silencio—. Cariño... —Confusa, lo miró de hito en hito.

—Estoy bien —sonrió él, secando rápidamente sus ojos con el dorso de los dedos—. Sólo es que te he echado de menos. —Sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa de felicidad completa que volvió a deslumbrarla.

—Lo siento, amor... no... no sabía que estabas así. —Hundiendo las manos en su cabello las juntó tras su nuca y tiró suavemente de él acercando su cara a la de ella, más aún. Besó sus párpados, primero uno y luego el otro, y pasó los labios por el reguero salado que había en su rostro—. Yo también te he echado de menos, Edward. Muchísimo.

—Bella, yo también lo siento... El próximo invierno me planificaré la consulta de otra forma, te lo prometo, pero ahora tengo compromisos que no puedo... —habló en un susurro, hasta que se vio interrumpido por el dedo índice de Bella sobre sus labios.

—Shhh. Lo sé. Me refería a _esto_. A ti y a mí, así. No sabía que lo había echado tanto de menos. —Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y habló en sus labios—. Te necesitaba tanto... y no me daba cuenta.

Sin poder decir nada y cediendo el control del lenguaje a su cuerpo, Edward se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, buscando su boca con un beso dulce. Envolvió primero su labio inferior entre los suyos, succionando con suavidad. Después de otro beso en cada una de las comisuras, atrapó el labio superior y pasó la punta de su lengua por él, explorando sus labios, como si fuera la primera vez. Bella gimió en la boca de Edward disfrutando de la destreza de los labios de su marido, su lenta caricia despertando su cuerpo y haciéndole ansiar más.

Él la tomó del cuello, el otro brazo en su cintura, y presionó su boca sobre la de ella con mayor intensidad de forma que quedó entreabierta, pero siguió mordisqueando sus labios, lamiéndolos y acariciándolos con los suyos. Bella sentía cómo las piernas parecían temblarle, o quizá era todo su cuerpo el que lo hacía.

Mientras uno de sus brazos se anclaba en su cintura sujetándola, la otra mano acarició su espalda recorriéndola de arriba y abajo sin prisas, sintiendo la piel erizarse bajo su toque en las zonas que no cubría la toalla. La lengua de Bella salió a reunirse con su compañera, y Edward entreabrió la boca invitándola a entrar, a besarle. Con timidez primero, rozándose, tanteándose, comenzó la danza, primero lenta y suave, mezclando jadeos, gemidos, sabores y emociones, todo en un solo acto.

La excitación fue aumentando, el calor invadiendo sus cuerpos, el placer formándose, creciendo en el interior de cada uno. El beso se hizo más profundo y apasionado, voraz, y sintió que su marido la devoraba como si fuera una fruta madura. Los cuerpos se adhirieron el uno al del otro, y de pronto la toalla que llevaba Bella le resultó muy molesta. Quería sentir la piel de él contra la suya, así que se separó un poco de Edward y con una sola mano se liberó de la única prenda que llevaba. Se colgó de su cuello y siguió saboreando su boca, sintiendo su erección contra ella, sus manos por todo su cuerpo, ya sin restricciones.

Los suaves gemidos de Bella, sus pechos apretados contra su torso, su sedosa piel, el dulce sabor de sus labios... todo hacía muy difícil que Edward pudiera mantener el control cuando lo que su cuerpo le pedía era hundirse en la cálida humedad de su mujer,

La tomó de los muslos y, enlazándolos por debajo, la alzó y la llevó pegada a él hacia la cama, depositándola con cuidado. Se recostó a su lado sin soltar su boca, besándola como si el aire que necesitaba saliera de ella.

—Me encanta tu sabor, amor. —Los párpados de Edward se abrieron y sus ojos esmeralda brillaron a la luz de las velas.

La mano de la mujer se perdió por su cuerpo, acariciándole, y sintió que rozaba su miembro erecto.

—Ah, no... Poco a poco. —Le sonrió en la boca y luego se separó un poco de ella y se apoyó en un codo para poder contemplarla.

Bella se quedó recostada sobre la cama de medio lado. Uno de sus brazos estaba apoyado en la curva de su cadera, los grandes ojos oscuros brillaban de deseo, y la respiración acelerada hacía elevarse sus generosos pechos.

A Edward se le secó la boca.

Contrastando con su timidez previa, verla ahora lucir sus redondeadas curvas sin timidez le provocó una erección tan potente que tuvo que emplearse a fondo para controlarse y no lanzarse a consumir a su esposa como si fuera un niño hambriento delante de un pastel de chocolate.

—Amor... te deseo como siempre. Y eso es más que nunca. Eres preciosa, de la cabeza a los pies. —Susurró, sus ojos anclados en aquel lago oscuro que eran los iris de su esposa. —¿Sabes?... Si no estuviera casado contigo te lo pediría ahora mismo...

Queriendo contagiarle a su cuerpo una calma que no sentía, volvió a ralentizar sus movimientos, y paseó las yemas de los dedos de su mano libre por el cuerpo de ella, deleitándose en cada curva, cada valle, recorriéndolos con adoración, amándola con el tacto y con la vista. La luz de las velas oscilaba, creando sombras móviles por su piel. Bella seguía hipnotizada su manos y se dejaba hacer, sintiendo cada poro de su piel despertar a la vida.

Continuando con sus movimientos suaves, él alzó una mano hasta llegar a su pecho y lo rozó tentativamente, sin dejar de observar atentamente su reacción. Bella miraba cómo sus largos dedos abarcaban un pecho. Sus respiraciones se volvieron trabajosas mientras Edward continuaba con su leve roce hasta llegar al pezón, que se contrajo ante el contacto. La mujer inhaló con fuerza.

—¿Aún te duelen? —Él se inclinó un poco, los ojos anegados de deseo buscando los de su esposa.

—No... —sonrió—. Pero están más sensibles.

—Dime cómo puedo tocarte sin hacerte daño —murmuró sin dejar de mirar aquellos apasionados ojos, cálidos como chocolate fundido.

—Así... —susurró mientras se tumbaba en la cama boca arriba. Su mano se cerró sobre la de él y apretó con suavidad su propio pecho a través de sus dedos.

La mano de Edward obedeció y se dejó enseñar, hambrienta de conocer cómo complacerla. Los labios entreabiertos de Bella dejaban escapar suaves ronroneos al tiempo que las manos entrelazadas de ambos masajeaban con cuidado sus pechos. Mientras, él acercó sus labios al otro pezón, lamiendo la piel de alrededor. El fuerte gemido de Bella le animó a seguir su camino y lo envolvió con suavidad con su boca, rodeándolo con la punta de la lengua. Ella arqueó su cuerpo de forma súbita y gritó.

—Sí... Edward... por favor... —gimió, hundiendo sus dedos en los mechones cobrizos.

Aquellos gemidos eran música celestial para los oídos de su esposo. Y una nueva prueba que añadir a su autocontrol.

—Bella —murmuró, la voz rota por el deseo—. No sabes lo que me haces... —Continuó adorando con sus labios y su lengua el otro pezón al tiempo que su mano se desplazaba sin perder contacto con la ardiente piel de Bella por su cintura, sus caderas, entre sus muslos... Casi gruñó al notar aquella humedad y el palpitante calor empapándole los dedos.

Bella sentía la sangre en sus venas cantando de deseo por Edward. Sus labios y sus manos estaban haciendo estragos en su receptiva piel, lo mismo que sus palabras.

Él levantó la cara y la miró, interrogante, pidiendo permiso en silencio. La luz de las velas latía en sus ojos, clavados en los de ella mientras acariciaba su clítoris rodeándolo con su pulgar. Bella asintió y Edward introdujo uno de sus dedos con suavidad en el cálido interior de su esposa. Sabía que ya no tenía las molestias que sufría tras el parto, pero no quería dar nada por sentado.

El largo dedo de Edward se movía con destreza entre sus paredes, el pulgar seguía acariciando el clítoris, y Bella sintió que la voluptuosidad de todo su cuerpo se iba concentrando en su vientre... sus piernas se movían inquietas y Edward se abalanzó sobre su boca para beber sus gemidos.

—Eres preciosa, Bella —murmuró entre beso y beso—. Separa las piernas un poco... —Introdujo otro dedo y siguió acariciando su clítoris y tocando puntos que sabía que la volvían loca.

Bella se aferró a él como si fuera un salvavidas sintiendo los espasmos de su orgasmo recorriéndola, convulsionando su cuerpo y todo su ser, mientras gritaba sin contención alguna, sin preocuparse de quién la pudiera escuchar.

Sentir el cuerpo de Bella apretándose intensamente contra su mano, escucharla gritar su nombre y contemplar su rostro angelical transfigurado por el placer fue tremendamente excitante, superior a su autocontrol.

_Oh, dios, quiero estar dentro de ella._

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Bella sonrió en medio de su éxtasis y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

—Entra en mí, cariño. Te necesito —murmuró, los párpados entornados, la voz ronca y la mirada incitante.

No había canto de sirenas que tuviera más atracción sobre Edward que aquellas palabras pronunciadas por su esposa. Se cernió sobre su cuerpo, distribuyendo su peso sobre sus codos para no aplastarla y clavó su mirada en la de Bella mientras, poco a poco, iba introduciéndose en ella. Bella gimió al mismo tiempo que él, pero no quería cerrar los ojos aunque sus párpados le pedían dejarse llevar por el placer de la invasión.

—Amor... —jadeó él, mientras Bella abrazaba sus caderas con sus piernas, profundizando más la penetración e impulsándose contra él, una y otra vez, haciendo sus embestidas más intensas—Ah... joder, Bella, me matas. No quiero... aún no... —De pronto Bella le agarró del cuello y le besó al tiempo que le empujaba con suavidad, hacia atrás, incorporándose hasta quedar situada a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

—Edward... —susurró, su frente apoyada en la de su marido, los brazos rodeando su cuello, acariciando su nariz con la de ella—. Por favor... —Comenzó de nuevo a moverse, sintiendo llegar su propio orgasmo e intuyendo el de él—. Déjate llevar. —Separó su cara para mirarle a los ojos, que la miraban enfebrecidos—. Quiero ver tu cara de placer... —Volvió a moverse en círculos sobre él. Edward se abrazaba fuertemente a ella y al mismo tiempo la acompañaba en su baile.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Edward lamía uno de sus pezones. Los gemidos y ronroneos subieron de cadencia hasta transformarse en gritos, y los sudorosos cuerpos de ambos amantes temblaron simultáneamente llevados por las oleadas de su clímax. Por fin, con la calma, Bella dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo y ambos quedaron completamente quietos, tan juntos que podían sentir el golpeteo del corazón del otro, sin más sonido que el del aire entrando y saliendo de sus bocas.

—¿Estás bien? —habló por fin Edward, su voz apenas más audible que su respiración.

Bella sonrió ampliamente y rozó su nariz en el cuello de su marido, inhalando profundamente su aroma.

—Mmmmm —ronroneó como única respuesta.

—Eso es un sí —. La voz de Edward sonreía.

—No. Es un "quiero repetir" —rio entre dientes y Edward la acompañó.

—Me temo que eres demasiado optimista... necesitaré un poco de tiempo —acentuó el abrazo y le besó la oreja, mordisqueándole el lóbulo y disfrutando con los sonidos de placer que exhalaba.

—Quizá con un poco de ayuda... —la voz era insinuante y ronca.

Edward no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. _¿Estaré soñando? _

—Puedes intentarlo... pero no te prometo nada —sonrió travieso.

A la mañana siguiente, pocas horas después de que se durmieran exhaustos el uno en brazos del otro, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Edward y Bella se sentaron bruscamente en la cama, sacados a la fuerza de su dulce sueño.

—¡Las niñas! —exclamaron al unísono. Bella fue a saltar de la cama pero su marido la agarró por el hombro y la detuvo.

—Voy yo. Tú quédate aquí.

—Es que... —el timbre volvió a sonar y Edward le dirigió una mirada intensa.

—No. Ahora subiré con ellas. Tú dúchate con calma —se inclinó y le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

Bella le correspondió acariciando su mejilla, donde crecía una barba incipiente. Luego sonrió ampliamente y compuso su cara de pícara.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió él desde la puerta de la habitación, mientras volvía a sonar el timbre de la puerta.

—Te aconsejo que no beses a tus padres ahora. Hueles a sexo. Y mucho.

Él soltó una carcajada y bajó las escaleras en dirección a la entrada.

—Hola, papá, mamá. —Abrió la puerta y sin apenas acercarse a ellos agarró a sus dos pequeñas y cargó a cada una a un lado de sus caderas, dándoles un beso a ambas—. Buenos días, mis dos tesoros.

—Días —Renée saludó sonriente abrazándose a su papá y Beth rio feliz.

Esme y Carlisle estudiaron el aspecto desaliñado de su hijo y adivinaron mucho más de lo que quisieron dar a entender.

—Hijo, siento mucho haberos despertado, pero habíamos quedado a esta hora y... —Esme parecía algo apurada.

—Lo siento, se nos...eeeh... se nos olvidó poner el despertador.

—Ya —Carlisle disimuló una sonrisa.

—¿Queréis pasar? —Edward se apartó, franqueando el paso a sus padres.

—No, hijo, tenemos planes hoy —Esme mintió con una sonrisa. No querían molestar—. Tus hijas se han portado fenomenal, y lo han pasado muy bien con los abuelos ¿verdad, Renée? —La pequeña asintió con firmeza varias veces.— ¿Querrás volver a pasar una noche con nosotros? —Hubo la misma respuesta.

Cuando las pequeñas y Edward se despidieron y este cerró la puerta, Esme y Carlisle Cullen dieron media vuelta y, cogidos de la mano, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba su coche aparcado.

—¿Has visto su cara? Creo que hemos hecho nuestra buena acción del mes —bromeó Esme. Carlisle rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Sin duda, es más cómodo ser abuelo. Nunca estás preparado para lo que es ser padre. Pero siempre estás preparado para ser abuelo.

—Tu serás abuelo, pero sigues estando de muy buen ver.

—Vaya, señora Cullen, gracias —sonrió coqueto—. Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

—¿Vamos a casa? —preguntó sugerente. Carlisle alzó las cejas, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Nuestro hijo me ha dado envidia... —explicó.

—Usted primero, señora Cullen. —Le abrió la puerta del coche, la boca curvada en una enorme sonrisa.

.

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leerme. Recordad que estoy en FB y Twitter. Links en mi perfil.**

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado independientemente de si habéis experimentado o no lo que explico. ¿Alguna que haya sido madre se ha sentido un poco identificada? **

**__****NOTA a marzo de 2014: no me pongáis en author alert. No voy a publicar nada nuevo en FF cuando termine Turno de noche. Si quieres leerme en otro sitio, el link está en mi perfil.**


End file.
